The invention relates to removable fletching for use with archery arrows. More particularly, the invention relates to fletching which may be easily removed and conveniently and securely replaced, such as when damaged or when another configuration of fletching is desired.
“Fletching” is typically defined as the feather-like appendages on an arrow or the arrangement of such appendages. By way of background, arrows for archery have what used to be feathers for fletching to help stabilize the arrow in flight. These are now mainly synthetic in composition and thin and light in construction. As such, they are easily damaged when an arrow goes astray or into the ground or underbrush. Fletching is typically glued on and must be replaced using special jigs, which requires the user to purchase substantial equipment or use an archery outfitter.
There have been various attempts to design replaceable fletching in the past. Some attempts, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,043, utilize arrows having slots defined through the arrow body, wherein flexible fletches may be removed or inserted through the slots. However, lengthy slots tend to unduly weaken the structure of an arrow body, particularly a hollow arrow body formed from aluminum or composite materials.
Other attempts to design replaceable fletching have focused on unitary interchangeable fletching units that may either be fitted around the arrow shaft, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,307, or fixed to the rear end of the arrow shaft, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,727. However, unitary fletching units tend to be somewhat bulky and weighty and may undesirably affect the aerodynamics and balance of the arrow. Further, the unitary fletching requires the replacement of all fletches even if only one is damaged.
It is desired to provide replaceable fletching that may be securely fastened to an archery arrow without the need for glue or expensive equipment. It is further desired to provide replaceable fletching that is low profile and lightweight so as not to undesirably affect the aerodynamics or balance of an arrow. It is still further desired to provide replaceable fletching that does not require slots to be cut into an arrow body. It is still further desired to provide replaceable fletching that does not require replacement of all fletching at one time.